Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional display support 1 includes a display suspending apparatus 11 and a securing base 12. The display suspending apparatus 11 is for suspending a display (not shown), and has a bottom portion that is mounted to the securing base 12. The securing base 12 includes a base seat 13, a bolt member 14, and a clamp member 15. The base seat 13 has a securing groove 131 that is adapted for insertion of the display suspending apparatus 11, a receiving groove 132 that receives the clamp member 15, and an internal securing wall 133. The securing groove 131 and the receiving groove 132 are respectively located on opposite sides of the base seat 13. The bolt member 14 has a head portion 141 that is disposed at the securing groove 131 and that abuts against the internal securing wall 133, and an end portion 142 that extends from the head portion 141 through the internal securing wall 133, and that is rotatably secured to the clamp member 15. The clamp member 15 has an engaging segment 151 that is threadedly engaged with the bolt member 14, and a clamp segment 152 that is disposed outside of the base seat 13. The clamp segment 152 and the base seat 13 cooperatively define a clamp opening 16.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a user may drive the clamp member 15 to move along the bolt member 14 in an up-down direction, by rotating the bolt member 14 with a hex key (not shown). When the clamp member 15 is driven to move upward or downward by the bolt member 14, the size of the clamp opening 16 is adjusted, such that the securing base 12 may be fittingly secured onto an edge of a platform 10. Afterward, as shown in FIG. 4, the user drives the clamp member 15 to move to slightly narrow the clamp opening 16, thereby tightly securing the clamp member 12 onto the platform 10. However, when the clamp member 12 is urged to clamp tightly onto the platform 10, an open end of the clamp segment 152 may warp away from the platform 10, decreasing a contact surface area therebetween, and thereby decreasing the stability of the securing base 12.